Knife of Dreams/Chapter 31
Summary Elayne has been woken because another Kin woman has been murdered. Sumeko is still resistant to telling the Kin they can never be alone but Alise is more practical. She also wanders what hurt Rand enough that she felt it through the bond. Deni Colford enters, announcing an Aes Sedai of the Red Ajah to see her. Duhara Basaheen enters without permission and begins giving orders for the Kin to disperse since the White Tower does not condone wilders gathering together. Duhara berates Elayne for calling herself Aes Sedai, which angers Elayne. She was raised Aes Sedai, chose the Green Ajah and was admitted which settles the matter completely. Duhara leaves, being escorted out of the palace since Elayne won't provide her with a bed. Halwin Norry arrives with Samwil Hark, the thief set to find out where Doilan Mellar goes when he leaves the palace. Mellar has gone to a house on Blue Carp Street three times. Hark identified two Aes Sedai in the house and from their descriptions they are Marillin Gemalphin and Falion Bhoda. Elayne orders Birgitte, and the Aes Sedai with their Warders to be woken to take a ride. Then Deni gets the task of arresting Mellar and locking him in a basement storeroom. Hark wants to be free of the finder Elayne put on him but instead she has Norry take charge of him for finding spies in the palace. Elayne and the three Aes Sedai will enter the house to capture the two Black Aes Sedai. Birgitte objects but Elayne won't change her plan. Jaem scouts the house noting doors that are unlocked and he ties up a big fellow that was sleeping in the stable. Elayne links with Sareitha Tomares while Vandene links with Careane Fransi. Either Careane or Sareitha is a Darkfriend but they won't be able to channel while linked to another sister. They hide their ability to channel so the other Aes Sedai won't be able to sense a nearby channeler. They enter the house and up the stairs to a room where a conversation is taking place. The two Black sisters are shielded before they have a chance to do anything. Suddenly sparks erupt everywhere, breaking Elayne's ability to channel. Elayne finds herself shielded as four other Black Sisters enter the room. One of them, Asne (the others being Chesmal, Temaile and Eldrith), explains and shows a bent black rod, that can kill or stun at a hundred paces, a ter'angreal that she just used against Elayne and the others. Marillin tells the others that Careane is also a Black Sister so Vandene stabs and kills her since Careane must have murdered her sister Adeleas. Chesmal then kills rapidly Vandene and Sareitha, using her typical healing waves to stop the heart without leaving a sign. Through the bond Elayne wishes for Birgitte to run. Characters *Elayne *Birgitte *Sumeko Karistovan *Alise Tenjile *Deni Colford *Duhara Basaheen *Halwin Norry *Samwil Hark *Doilin Mellar *Vandene Namelle *Jaem *Sareitha Tomares *Ned Yarman *Careane Fransi *Tavan *Cieryl Arjuna *Venr Kosaan *Fireheart *Shiaine Avarhin *Falion Bhoda *Marillin Gemalphin *Asne Zeramene *Temaile Kinderode *Chesmal Emry *Eldrith Jhondar Referenced *Essande *Melfane Dawlish midwife *Rand *Reanne Corly *Egwene al'Vere *Elaida a'Roihan *Ronde Macura *Siuan Sanche *Nynaeve al'Meara *Adeleas *Moghedien *Moridin Places *Royal Palace of Andor in Caemlyn *Caemlyn Referenced *Ebou Dar *Andor *Baerlon *Tar Valon *Tear *Tanchico